Diabolical Adonis
by Howell di Amorosi
Summary: How Celena turned into a monster and bringer of insanity and death on the battle field. Pretty much how Celena became Dilandau.


Diabolical Adonis  
-----------------  
Here lies some one of no importance, a person of eternal darkness. He breaths no air, but fire. He burns and yet yearns for love, an emotion unknown to him. He speaks of pain day and night and dies everytime he closes his eyes. He is reborn again with the light but within lies the darkness the true color of his immortal soul. His name is of two, Dilandau and Celena. He was a young woman named Celena Schezar, who ran away and got lost in the deep forests of Austuria. And as she was lost, alone and afraid, she was kidnapped by Zaibach Sorcerers. A very dangerous group of men, who did tests on live subjects and she was one of them.  
--On the Vionae (A Floating Fortress)--  
  
A dark corridor, lit like a shade of the sunset. Just before the day turns into night. Steel metal floors below, polished so well that you could see a perfect reflection of yourself, as you would see in a stream. Screams of pain, fear and sounds of tears masked the subtle yet, silent footsteps of the sorcerers, whom were carrying a hysterical child down the dim lighted hallway. The screams reflected off the walls and created a high piercing pitched sound.  
  
As the girl struggled, with what little strength, she had she yelped, screamed begging them to let her go. Their grip was tight. And even though as they perambulated on, their grips held tight. Her screams started to annoy one of the sorcerers.   
  
"Shut the girl up!" the sorcerer yelled.   
  
The apprentice nodded. The apprentice took a cloth and a needle from his hollow pouch. He moved quickly to fill out his master's order and gagged the girl as he stuck the needle into her right arm and pushed it through her tender skin farther and farther down into her flesh and forced the fluid to be realesed into her bloodstream. Soon, she bit his hand through the cloth. In pain and shock the apprentice ripped out the needle and yelped in pain. The girl cried quietly and gasped for air.  
  
"I thought I told you to shut her up?" the sorcerer yelled annoyedly.   
  
The apprentice looked up holding his hand. "I tried! But she bit me and ..!" he said.   
  
"No excuses, you should able to conceal your pain!" said the Sorcerer.   
  
The second Sorcerer calmed the other one down and told the apprentice, "Use the intoxicater and if it kills her, it shall.."   
  
The third Sorcerer merely smirked and said "Lord Dornkirk wanted a new male soldier within the next hour, he will get one."   
  
The apprentice then stopped and stared at the Sorcerers and said "But this is a girl..?"   
  
The second Sorcerer looked at the apprentice "Yes, exactly. But Lord Dornkirk also wanted us to try new chemicals which he had created, so we are to experiment with them on her."   
  
The apprentice shocked and digusted replied with a slight tone of concern "You can't do that.. can you?!"   
  
The third Sorcerer glanced to the apprentice and told him that if Lord Dornkirk asks for something it was their job to get it done and make sure that it gets done.   
  
The apprentice, sickened by their cruetly grabbed Celena from the Sorcerers distracted grip and ran. Though just as soon as he had done that, he knew there was no escape. He was on a Flying Fortress. Where could he have gone?   
  
The Sorcerers yelled for the guards and they came to their bidding. The dozen guards ran after the apprentice with their swords and armes ready to fight and defend the secrets of Zaibach with their lives to the Docking Bay. Each one of them drew their swords and approached the betraying apprentice. The apprentice as a last chance to undo the betrayal, he placed the girl, Celena's body on the ground and backed away. The guards did not flinch nor did they care in this sad, pathetic attempt of a bribe for them to spare his life. They raced towards the apprentice and slaughtered him. In the massacre of blood and death, after the job was done, they took the man's severed body and threw it off the edge of the Vionae as if it was garbage or a dog hit down on the highway....  
  
Celena was brought to the testing room on the monstrous Vionae. The sorcerers strapped her beaten and gouged body onto the table. Then they intoxicated her with a poisining drug to knock her out and make her body go numb instantly. Celena lay there on the table with the lights flashing in and out of her face, seeing only blurriness and not being able to move. She hadn't any feeling in her arms or legs, nor any part of her body. She thought she was dead, but she wasn't, not even close.  
  
The Sorcerer told the second Sorcerer to take Celena's pulse once every two minutes to make sure she lived.   
  
The second Sorcerer nodded in agreement. He took her pulse for the first time and looked up at the first Sorcerer and spoke in a sly, silent voice, as if he had a lisp, "She's still alive, but her heart is faint to the Human ear."   
  
The first Sorcerer acknowledged and replied, "That is fine. It's perfect. We may commence the procedure."  
  
The Sorcerers gathered around Celena's unconcious body and started splitting her wide open. Taking the knife and slicing faintly, carefully making a perfect cut across her ligaments and her inner organs near her intestines and piece by piece, replacing each organ with different ones, rendering her into an evil wild creature.  
  
Soon, after four hours of disturbing the flow of humanity in the poor girl's battered and tortured body the fate alteration was finaly complete.   
  
The deep cuts into her skin and inner organs had been stiched up well and tight. The sorcerer tried to hide the stitches from her though, to show that nothing had really changed with her and make it seem as if they were just trying to help her because she was sick. They had to bathe her twice, to wash away the scent of blood off her delicate and fragile body. They did everything to keep what happened to her from her. But it did not last long, their plan to keep it from her failed.   
  
Why you ask? Well think about it for a while.... What if it ever happened that she needed to go to the washroom after the long brutal, mind bending operation? What do you think she would find ever so different from the usual?  
  
Well, if you figured it out, think how you would react to it? Think how she reacted to the difference or should I say he reacted to it?  
  
The sorcerers could hear loud and clear screams coming from the washroom. They ran to help her. They picked her up as she beat them with her fists flying in the air and her feet banging into the arms and hands trying to keep her still. After some time, they finally placed her on the table and barred and strapped her down to the cold, freshly cleaned metal surface. She was screaming and crying, wondering what else they had done to her. The cold from the table froze her whole body, which stung her skin and made her nerves go wild. She yelped in pain. She cried and begged them to let her go.  
  
She couldn't take the cold metal. It slowly started paralyzing her, body part by body part, making her stay still lying on the table. Her eyes were frozen wide staring up into the ceiling. She stared and stared, she didn't blink, she didn't move. She couldn't in the first place. It was as if her blood was freezing stiff inside her veins. She didn't budge even though the light over the table flashed directly into her eyes. It stung, but she was helpless and motionless.  
  
Soon after, the Sorcerers crowded around her and took notes to see if the new drugs and chemicals were setting into her body correctly, and not taking the precious thing called 'life' away from her.   
  
They checked her pulse over and over again making sure her heart rate wasn't slowing down or increasing to a point where they knew she would be having a seizure, were it would be too late to help her. But nothing could, even if she went into the slightest state of shock, they would not be able to help her.  
--- 5 Hours Later ---  
A soldier ran to the operation room. But one of the sorcerers bolted up and ran to the door just in time before the soldier could see anything. The Sorcerer blocked the soldier's sight to allow him to see inside the room.  
  
"What is it?!" the sorcerer asked slightly annoyed, but angerly as he slowly calmed his heartbeat. For no one except the Sorcerers and Lord Dornkirk were supposed to know about the experiments.  
  
The soldier hesitated at the tone of the Sorcerer's voice and wondered why he stood up so abruptly. Then he finally answered back, "Only one more hour till we reach the capital of Zaibach, Sir."  
  
The Sorcerer sighed, "Alright soldier, good work, now get out of here!" He watched the soldier run off.  
  
The Sorcerer then slammed the door shut and walked back in, walking towards Celena who was still paralyzed and on the cold metal operating table. He placed his hands on the edge of the metal table and looked awhile over the victim's body.  
  
"Lord Dornkirk will be very pleased with our work, but he might have to wait for the dulled emotions to kick in and the new personality, but he will be pleased with his new 'toy' I hope...."  
  
Celena sank within her own mind. The cold was too much to bear any longer. The Sorcerers walked out of the room to let the girl rest. Since they figured that the chemicals would have been rejected by now, if her body could not handle them. But it was also like a test. To fill her heart with pain, to feel unloved, hate and abandonment as she was left to bear the pain alone. She thought of what she was kidnapped from, just before her memories were slowly taken from her. A single tear exuded from the corner of both her eyes. Her past had disappeared. Happy memories gone. The chemicals had finally taken permanent place in her body.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Sachiel) Hope you guys liked it! And hope it wasn't 'too' dark! BWAHAHA! @_@ Flame or whatever.. just review!! 


End file.
